Kagerou Sonyeondan
by cc.candy
Summary: Suga has to save Jimin from dying. Every single day. Every day is the same day over and over again. Every day, some force of nature kills off Jimin in a gruesome way. Yoongi wants to stop it. Stop the loop. Keep Jimin from dying so that he can live on. So one day, he tries something new. Jimin x Yoongi / Suga, Yoonmin Rated T for safety; character death.


_This was an angst idea I had thought of, and I haven't written an actual fanfiction in forever. God, I wish I could get into my old profile to take it down because I was such a weeb back then.  
_ _I'm bad at writing angst alone, I apologize._

 _Oh well. Now or nothing._

 _Based on Kagerou Daze, written and composed by Shizen no Teki-P._  
 _Link; watch?v=ONyfbDPc7y0_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

"We can't go that way, Jimin. Come on, I'll take you down this path. It's…. ah, it's prettier down this one," Suga was telling the other, taking his hand and directing him down a sidewalk that was opposite the first path's direction. The elder kept telling himself that this would be the day, the day that he saved Park Jimin from dying and would stop this goddamn loop. But the catch was that he told himself that every day, and every day, that statement would just fail.

He could easily remember the first time.

"Jimin, I think it might be time to go. It's pretty hot today, and I don't think I can handle this fuckin' weather any longer. We can go home, blast the air condition, and…. Oh, I dun'no. Something." Suga blinked in the younger's direction, expression screwing up with distaste. The heat had spiked miraculously between the time they had sat down on the stupid old swing set and their moment now.

"Oh, really? Can't we stay a bit longer? It's really prett- "  
Jimin was starting, but the cat that he had been so lovingly petting on his lap had jumped off his lap whenever he jerked the swing forward. It had come to him earlier, and he didn't want to lose it now!

"Ah, Yoongi! I'll be right back!" Without a second though, Jimin had pushed off the plastic seat of the swing and was taking after the cat like a rocket. At first, Suga had been okay with it. He would simply wait for Jimin to return with the dumb (okay, not really-he didn't want to admit that he was a sucker for animals) cat and he would walk the younger home. It was only noon; they could always find something else to do.

Patiently, he watched his friend chase the cat nearer and nearer the roadside. It was at that moment that he started to feel anxious, something that he resented. Why, though? Probably because it was the fucking roadside, that's why. The urge to chase after Jimin was too strong when he heard the horn of some sort of vehicle, a car or a truck or something. Now his heart was pumping, blood boiling, as he raced for the younger who had only tried following his poor kitty cat.

His fears were confirmed as he got past the tree line and could see the right side of the road, a truck moments from coming into contact with the boy who had just been sitting on the soft plastic seat moments ago. Time seemed to stop, and Suga wished that it did. He wished that he didn't have to witness the look on Jimin's poor baby face, the cat dashing away from the scene, the dark crimson liquid splattering onto the road like oil, he wished he didn't have to hear the sound of tires screeching, the sound of flesh ripping from flesh, the sound of himself screaming Jimin's name at least three times, if not more.

What to do, now? What to do? Cars were making a line down the street, civilians stepping out of their vehicles to check out what had happened. This all happened while Yoongi just stood on the side of the street, frozen, watching, waiting. He was paralyzed, but only for a moment. His legs only started working again when he realized that he didn't want anybody to touch Jimin.

"Move out of the way! "

He was screeching repeatedly, along with variations of said phrase. He didn't care who he hit or injured on his way through the small crowd of strangers. Strangers who didn't deserve to care about any of this. He was trying his best to keep his cool, to keep tears from spilling over. It seemed to be working. He did not cry, even when he dropped to his knees on the hard asphalt, not when he scanned over his best friend, not when the stench of blood and death reached his nose.

The most rational thing to do was call 911, but Jimin was already dead, wasn't he? Yoongi could just tell that the boy before him wasn't alive anymore. He didn't want to call and disturb Jimin if he was already gone.

Unfortunately for him, one lady that he was beginning to deeply dislike was already pulling out her cellphone to dial, and Yoongi could do nothing to stop her. He couldn't do anything to stop the paramedics five minutes later, when sirens and alarms were going off down the street. Not when he was gently moved aside by a man whom he didn't know so that they could reach the body. He couldn't do anything to help when they announced that Park Jimin was dead on impact.

He sat there for what seemed like forever. It was probably nearing half an hour now, the time between he and Jimin were seated on those swings and were now on the road, one not even breathing. Had it been half an hour? It felt like an hour. It felt like five hours. It felt like a year. Time wasn't even making sense to him right now. He couldn't make sense of this situation.

It wasn't until he felt arms gently lift him up that he said something. "Damnit, get off me, would you?"

He didn't even regret it when he turned his head to see that it was Taehyung and Jungkook lifting him up. When had they gotten here? He could make out tear stains on Jungkook's pale cheeks, and reddened skin around Taehyung's tan ones. When had they been informed of this? Had they been around? Why hadn't they helped?

Yoongi was still muttering curses when he was escorted away from the scene, from Jimin, from the one that he never got to say 'I love you' to. Nobody would ever know this secret now, would they? The answer to that was no, because there would never be a time where Yoongi would spill this information to anybody.

"We'll take you home, Yoongi. And then you can do whatever you want while we wait for whatever happens next. We can plan a funeral, we can look for pretty flowers to put down, we can do anything you'd like," Taehyung was rambling in a low voice, willing it not to crack as he comforted the elder that he and Jungkook were helping home. For once, Yoongi wasn't complaining about being handled so gently. He never liked being touched, unless it was by Jimin. Even then, he would complain, but those were all lies.

All Suga could do was nod, agreeing with whatever Taehyung was saying. He didn't know what exactly went on after a wreck. Normally, someone would ride in an ambulance to the hospital with the injured person, right? But what did you do when the injured person was already dead? He wished that the paramedics had went to him for all of Jimin's information instead of calling his parents. Yoongi knew everything about Park Jimin. There was nothing that he wasn't informed of.  
This was because they were close friends, something that they would always be for the rest of eternity. Or so he thought.

When he got home, he told everyone to leave him alone before disappearing into his room and shutting the curtains, turning the lights off, and falling into bed with his day clothes on. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep; what he could remember was lying there for hours, watching the clock change from 3:05 pm, to 4:38 pm, to 8:45 pm, to 12:18 am. He remembered getting up twice to use the bathroom before going back to bed.  
The last numbers he remembered seeing were 2:06 before he closed his eyes and just let exhaustion flood through him.


End file.
